moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kýriel Disario
"Lumen unum in essentia." Kýriel, '''previously His Grace, Dom. Kýriel Eleisonne dux Lumine', '''O.S.V.' (Common: Kýr-ree-elle E-lay-shaun ducks Loo-mean), born Kýriel Disario ('18 July -45; 547 K.C. - 18 February 33; 625 K.C.), was a laicized priest from the Eastern Kingdoms. He was previously the Bishop of Alterac, a High Priest of the Faith, former Director of the ''(then)Lightwardens#Ranking and StructureLightwardens Clerics, and former Patron of the Clergy of the Holy Light. He was also a high-ranking former member of the Pariah Legion and Argent Crusade, and was a seated member of the Council of Bishops. A veteran of all four major wars, Kýriel also assisted in the successful effort which resulted in the death of the Lich King. His career in the public eye and service spanned nearly six decades, and he was one of few to receive campaign medals from all four wars. Kýriel was the second-eldest of the Bishops on the Council after Bishop Dawnstrider during his tenure, after having been the eldest of the priors. He announced his retirement from the Council on at their December meeting, which took effect on the 31st of December 626 K.C. He adopted laicization upon retirement to spend more time with his family, focusing minimal effort on the Church. He passed away less than two months later following a battle in Loch Modan with a member of the Twilight's Hammer Clan and was interred in Kent on the 25th of February, 625 K.C. Early life Long ago before the dreaded First War, Kýriel Disario was born on the 18th of July in year -45 (Year 547 in King's Calendar) in a small cottage near what is presently Westbrook Garrison to Athol (b. -77, d. -32) and Agatha Disario (b. -75, presumed dead after First War). Athol was a lieutenant in the local Elwynn militia and current Viscount of the once great House of Disario in Stormwind City. Dalaran-born Agatha, better known as Agatha of the Seven Storms, was a former associate of the Council of Six (working with Liramas Maccone and Archmage Antonidas) before her move to a quieter life in the forests of Elwynn. His elder sibling, Victoria, was born two years before him. Kýriel's quiet childhood was testament to Stormwind City's thriving stature in the lower part of the Eastern Kingdoms. As he reached twelve, he and Victoria were placed by their deeply-religious parents amongst the abbots of Northshire to learn the ways of priests and behold the teachings of the Light. Less than two years into their training, Victoria became pregnant out of wedlock by a local baker James Landor. Subsequently disowned, the two ran off and married in Lordaeron, leaving Kýriel alone amongst the abbots. Eight years would pass as he grew ever wiser with the Light and eventually gained his status as an Abbot. The same year of his graduation from his training with Archbishop Alonsus Faol, at age twenty, he married a fifteen-year-old homeless girl Alys Vyrond (b. -40; 552 K.C.), who worked near the abbey in a winery. When she became pregnant shortly after the couple moved to Stormwind City, where she gave birth to their only daughter Synnove. First/Second Wars Kýriel soon received a per diem position at the famed Cathedral of Light as a minority reverend delivering sermons every Monday evening and every holiday. Many of these sermons did not take place in the Cathedral itself, but rather in the surrounding districts. A quiet twenty years passed as he gained respect amongst the nobles of Stormwind. He received a special job as an associate medic of the nobles, appointed by none other than King Adamant Wrynn III, a job he continues occasionally to the present day. When the dreaded First War finally began, Kýriel found himself as a spiritual leader in defensive forces of Stormwind City. His clerical efforts on the battlefield saved countless lives, eventually earning the title of Cleric Commander from the Clerics of Northshire. Alas, the Humans lost the First War and he found himself -alone- with Alys on a boat to Lordaeron, as Synnove had perished beneath Orcan blades. Following his efforts during the war, he was awarded the prestigious First War Campaign Medal. Arriving in Lordaeron, he was immediately reunited with long-lost sister Victoria and introduced to his nephew, Henry, who was a lieutenant commander of a newly-formed paladin group called the Knights of the Silver Hand. Emboldened and missing the feeling of children, he and Alys conceived their second and final child; their son Luther was born later that year when Kyriel was fifty and Alys was forty-five. Due to his revered status in the followers of the Light, he gained the trust of Terenas Menethil II and soon regained a position at the front lines as Head Cleric for the Medical Core of the newly-formed Lordaeron Alliance during the Second War. He became chiefly an Alterac citizen during this time frame, and had dual residency in Lordaeron City and Alterac City. As the war came and passed over a thirteen year period and the Alliance was victorious, Kýriel settled in the rolling grasslands of Northern Alterac while Stormwind City began to be rebuilt, reaffirming his support for the Alliance of Lordaeron. In addition, he was awarded the Second War Campaign Medal for his efforts during the war. He publicly condemned the actions of Lord Aiden Perenolde on many occasions, most notably in a speech addressed to the people of Alterac following the war. Interim The peace did not last long: less than a year later the world-changing Third War began. Within the blink of an eye, his loved ones perished around him as did Lordaeron. Despite the war's brief time period and his limited involvement, he was controversially awarded the Third War Campaign Medal. Similar to the end of the First War, he found himself on another boat - this time returning to Stormwind. His heroic clerical abilities saved thousands of lives from the Scourge but at great mental and physical cost. Kýriel entered a coma shortly after the end of the war and thus was absent recovering in the Cathedral of Light for most of the events of the Siege of Outland. War against the Lich King Kýriel became one of the chief public figures and clerics in the resurgence of the Argent Crusade following the costly Siege, which resulted in victory over Illidan Stormrage. He became fully recovered from his coma a little over two days prior to the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind. Following the invasion, Kýriel was recruited by old friend Tirion Fordring to join the Crusade against the former Prince of Lordaeron. It was during this time period in Northrend that he was persuaded by Jaina Proudmoore to cease fighting with the Horde, an initially outlandish concept to him given his involvement in the first two major wars. Kýriel became an exemplary Cleric Commander once more, and it was once again his medical efforts saved countless lives. During the final stages of the war, Kýriel adopted more liberal values concerning armed combat and became more correlated with pacifism. During the Battle for the Undercity, he assisted King Varian Wrynn in defeating Grand Apothecary Putress. He was present at the eventual fall of the Lich King and spearheaded the clerical efforts in Icecrown Citadel. Pariah Legion Legion.]] The rise of Deathwing soon came and past as well, with the abbot switching his focus from the Argent Crusade to that of Alliance-Horde relations, things he had not been involved with since the Second War. At the tender age of 74, Kýriel joined the famed mercenary group Pariah Legion, lead by the undead knight Jarltor Volkein. Volkein, who approached the abbot with the intentions of him leading the rehabilitation effort he wished to conceive, made the abbot the senior priest of the organization. This lead to the adoption of the group becoming a force for the lawful good. '''Eventual Dissolution/Fourth War While residing within the group, the actions of certain individuals lead to the eventual discourse of the order. Within the first months of the year he joined, the knight Volkein vanished and after many famed expeditions with Shendla Silvertongue, the order dissolved. Distraught, the abbot enveloped himself into his holy studies and would spend a month in the Grand Alliance, once again providing clerical efforts during the brief Fourth War. Much of this clerical effort was provided on the shores of the Krasarang Wilds in Pandaria. Shortly after joining the Clergy, he was awarded the Fourth War Campaign Medal. Clergy of the Holy Light , a former teacher of Kýriel, depicted here amongst College of Canons alumni.]] Upon leaving the Pariah Legion and enveloping himself with his holy studies, Kýriel would soon be introduced to former Prior of Stormwind and current novice at the time Fiona Vynam, who was under the tutelage of current Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. After some brief consideration and due to his longstanding relationship with the Church of the Holy Light, Kýriel was persuaded to join the prestigious College of Canons, and subsequently the Clergy of the Holy Light, becoming once again a novice under Canon Law. Kýriel's intense re-training as a novice was initially under the guidance of Mother Sonia Jamieson. While under her guidance, as well as later the Reverend Mother Vynam, he witnessed many changes amongst the structure of leadership within the Clergy. This would include the dismissal of Vynam from her office, the resignations of Calharon the Steadfast, Clothair Ravenot, and the acquisition of Qienna Parker as a secondary officer. Notable examples of his training sequence include visiting the Stormwind Orphanage on his 76th birthday. Despite his previous ordination many years prior, he was officially ordained under Canon Law on 1 August at the age of 76 by Alonsus II. Under new circumstances and a consistently changing leadership, Kýriel worked to grow the College as well as submitting several documents for official canon lore. He took countless students, notable ones including Latarian Cotillard, future Prioress of Stormwind Elestri Douglas (née ''Bloodrose), Legate Tyragonfal, and briefly Sir Tion Harrowmire. He was later granted the junior officer rank of Prebendary during his tenure of teaching weekly seminary classes, particularly on the Summa Luxologica and church history, beginning with his documentive thesis on Landren I. The resulting biography, titled ''The Crucifixion of the Gilneas Empire, ''was published by the House of Nobles later that year. Kýriel hosted liturgy on multiple occasions, which reflected his primarily nonviolent stance of lawful alignment and avocation of separation of church and state. He became one of the most liberal priests in College history. '''The Liturgical Epicureanism of Love' Two liturgical sermons particularly stand out from his long history, the most notable of which occurred shortly before his resignation from the College. The sermon occured in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City on the 10 of January, shortly after the declaration of failure by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow against Alonsus II, in which the Ranger-General accused the Archbishop of misuse of power. In an enthralling sermon, Kýriel preached notions of love and acceptance of all creeds. A notable quote, later published in the weekly Stormwind newspaper, read: .]] "One may ask how peace and love are achieved in such challenging times as these. Mind you, the Light does not wield ciboriums to the poor, or any sort of chalice. Our bodies give sacrifice to the Light, and as stated the fruits of our labor lead to the creation of resolution. A prevalent example of resolution rests upon the very walls we speak; said Cathedral built with affection, befitting a temple of the Light. Affection leads to the salvation of compassionate truth, and given the knowledge of compassion, leads to the understanding of peace and love. '' ''Additional knowledge of compassion leads to the abolishment of ignorance. It Is arrogant to believe we are graced with the insight of right and wrong. This is irrefutably why our virtues of respect and compassion exist – as they transcend the physical and mental boundaries of arrogance amongst all creeds. It is of upmost prominence to remember the smoke is temporary. The Holy Light does not falter, and we, as humble servants, must choose joy in the pathway of love and peace over petty differences."' 'Resignation ' Kýriel resigned from his office as junior officer and Reverend Father of the Clergy of the Holy Light effective the following day from his final sermon as a member of the Clergy, executed 10 January. In a detailed letter written to the Office of Vocations, Alonsus II, and Kateryn Wyllinds, he did not seek laicization from the Church and advocated his fervent conviction that those still in training would soon succeed. The resignation came as a shock to many, including but not limited to Terralina Dawnbringer, Tyragonfal, and Tevaran Delian, one of the commanding officers. The resignation came at a time of a great College exodus, in which many members renounced their positions - including members of leadership (which also involved Qienna Parker's retirement from her Bishop status on the Council of Bishops), such as he, as well as other priests and knights among the order. He remained an active member of Stormwind society as well as the Church and has since maintained a positive relationship with Alonsus II. The Citrine Eagle , in Citrine style.]] Once resigning from the Clergy, he was soon introduced by friend and former quasi-student Isabel Ruxton to chief Alterac-realignment group The Citrine Eagle, whose main purpose was to claim sovereignty in the ruined kingdom, and held dual roles as bringers of neutrality and lawful good. Kýriel was accustomed to the people Alterac, having served in the Medical Core during the Second War in the kingdom. Under this brief time period, and with the help of Ruxton and Philiope Ladimore, the trio formed what would become The Citrine Eagle Chaplaincy, a collective organizational sect within the order that embraced all faiths and not limited to that of the Light. Kýriel was named Father Superior of the Citrine Diocese, the collective Prior, with the Diocese being the canton of those with Light faith. Philiope was named Mother Superior and Prioress. .]] While during his brief time in the order, he befriended many including Sir Kavid "Slick" McTash, the famed Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore, and his later student Lona Deruse. The Chaplaincy, despite receiving initially positive review and feedback by the order's chief officers and being implimented by the Highlord, never fully materialized. As a result it never seemed to officially resonate with the rest of the order, particularly Leah Beaumont - a former Truthful member. Kýriel resigned from the order a little under two months following a continuing lack of disregard for the sect by membership and increasing favor of the Order's selective membership use of Shadow magic, something he vehemently despised. It was only after he left the order did he once again express interest in becoming a full-fledged member of the Council of Bishops. Lightwardens/Priorship before his election to Priorship. ]] Kýriel left The Eagles on good standing, holding the Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore in high regards. He was persuaded by former occaisonal student Mother Elestri Douglas to join the prestigious Lightwardens sect of knights and those of the priesthood directly coordinated to the Church of the Holy Light, Church College of Canon Law, and Congregation of the Silver Hand. The order was created by and currently lead by the Lord Vicar of the Church, Melchiz Tzedeck, with additional leadership provided by Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn. '''Priorship Election & Rejuvenation of Alterac City He has recently (also having done so for a long period previously) reaffirmed his longtime goal of becoming a Prior on the Council of Bishops. Kýriel holds a successful favorability rating with many other Church officials, including the Archbishops Alonsus Secundus and Caspius, and Fitzerhernn. He was briefly invited back to the Clergy of the Holy Light to serve as the Director of the Office of Vocations, to which he declined on grounds of an upcoming Holy Synod election result. Following the leave of Dame Sunnir Forgeheart (who made his exit shortly after his arrival), Kýriel was elevated to the position of Caretaker within Lightwardens, a tertiary officer-like role who holds responsibility of the new recruits while providing recruiting services. Kýriel was elected Prior of Alterac by Holy Synod in early March of year 624 K.C., becoming the oldest of the priors since Hragli Runeforge. Shortly afterwards, he commissioned the construction of the Dawn's Refuge Spa and Seaside Resort in the Lightwarden base of Dawn's Refuge - to wide acclaim of the city's patrons. Quite notably, he hit the ground running with a mass rejuvenation effort into the central plaza of Alterac City - taking a large-scale construction effort into revitalizing the Alterac Chapel and the establishment of the Museum of Modern Alteraci History and Heritage, personally reaching out to the Citrine Eagle once again in completion of the grand structure. Upon doing so, Kýriel became reunited with Lona Deruse (now Triton) and undertook her as his full-time student. Personally very wealthy over a lifetime of public service, a large portion of his own assets were used to fund the Gnomish construction company BB & C in creation of the museum as well as the city-wide repairs to the cobblestone pathways and Chapel. Campaigns & Destruction of Dawn's Refuge letter.]] Over the course of several months following his election to Priorship, he became quite known for his various expeditions across the globe (a few consisting of pilgrimages to spread faith) across Azeroth. This began with an albeit disastrous yet successful pilgrimage into Stranglethorn Vale in which he along with a group of others uncovered the actions of Father Timothy - a corrupt Bloodsail Buccaneers shadow priest hellbent on destroying the entire region alongside Stormwind City. Only a short two months later, Kýriel's office at Light's Hold received a letter from Brother Anton of Nijel's Point in Desolace pleading for assistance as he had picked up the presence of a strange demonic force. The travels eventually carried the Prior and the rest of the Lightwardens all the way to present-day Outland to halt an impending Legion invasion. Nevertheless, the Burning Legion did arrive in Azeroth - through different means - and began to lay siege across the continent. One of the targets of destruction unfortunately was the Lightwarden city of Dawn's Refuge, which was utterly destroyed following four days of consecutive siege on the 6th of August in year 624 K.C. While Kýriel and the wardens were successful in re-obtaining their city following the siege, it gave great mental and physical cost to them - in particular his adopted mentor Melchiz Tzedeck, who following the incident could not leave his Worgen form. Nearby Alterac City laid untouched by the taint surprisingly, allowing him to continue his work in rebuilding the region. Bishophood & Legion .]] Around five weeks before the time-frame of his consecration, his son Luther returned to Stormwind City after more than three years of active duty in Pandaria. Kýriel was only able to return to Stormwind for the tail end of Luther's return home, only to be informed Luther had been promoted to Commander and that they were expecting a second child in April 625 K.C. Meanwhile, Kýriel's efforts to rejuvenate the Alterac region did not go unnoticed by the Council. Following a complex Holy Synod election, which was embroiled in turmoil following the removal of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus from the Council and his stepping down as the Bishop of Stormwind (as well as the dissolving of the former office entirely), Kýriel was elected to succeed Ahnca Elric as the newest Bishop of Alterac following her granting of Emeritus status and her subsequent death in childbirth. He was consecrated on the 27th of August in year 624 K.C. less than six months after being elevated to Priorship. Alongside his consecration was his former student Elestri Douglas and lifelong friend Deldoric Firehammer. Kýriel is the second-eldest of the Bishops currently on the Council after quel'dorei Sabrina Dawnstrider. He is the eldest human to be consecrated as Bishop, beating the previous record set by Bishop Aedan Adalius Drakewing. He began his first day in the office by blessing more than forty members of the faithful in the Cathedral of Light. Less than three days into his bishophood, the Burning Legion returned to Azeroth on the Broken Isles and began to cause worldwide mayhem. As a result, Kýriel resolved himself to put his aspirations for Alterac on hold and to join the Conclave under the leadership of his former teacher from more than fifty years prior Alonsus Faol and began to set up operations in Netherlight Temple. He personally does not view the Alliance with Shadow Magic-users favorably and has been vocal in his dissent about increased collective teaching on balance and shadow ways of faith. As a result of his increased stress and large combat use, his hair has unnaturally turned back to grey-white in color with black patches. Kýriel resigned from the Section IX sect, formerly known as the Lightwardens, in mid-October. Following his leave, the order eventually decided to merge with the holy order Brotherhood of Clemency. The bishop took up a small dignitary position there where he could focus on Alterac and the Conclave shortly thereafter. At the December meeting for the Council of Bishops, he announced his retirement for health related reasons due to his osteoarthritis and increasing dementia, as well as a growing disillusionment with the bureaucracy of the Council. Retirement and death The retirement took effect the 31st of December 626 K.C. As part of his growing resentment towards the do-nothing Council, he chose to relinquish Eagle's Perch from the Diocese of Alterac and return its authority to The Citrine Eagle. In addition to the decree he was instrumental in the creation of the Citrine Conclave, choosing to elevate Philiope Ladimore as Bishop of the new organization which would become the dominant organization of the Alteraci landscape rather than support the diocese he had once led. Eagle's Perch now serves as the headquarters for the Conclave, with Kýriel having visited from time to time but rarely taking an active role in any of its affairs. Furthermore, he adopted laicization upon his retirement, choosing to give up his role as an active voice of the Church of the Holy Light. He operated on a very minimal parochial level and chooses to spend more time with his family, however he remains stoutly faithful and often still is looked to for advice or education purposes. He suffered a massive heart attack less than a month after his retirement began that severely weakened him. His last official act prior to his death was the wedding of Marcus Banes DeBray and Jezebel Grimshaw on the 10th of February. Circumstances of death and funeral On the evening of 17 February in year 625 K.C., Kýriel and his wife Alys were kidnapped from their Stormwind home and brought in captivity to Thelsamar, Loch Modan under the imprisonment of former Lightwardens adversary Father Timothy - a deranged former member of the Twilight's Hammer Clan who had seemingly come back from the death. Following a possession by another former Lightwardens adversary Baphomet, Alys was killed by members of the Brotherhood of Clemency the following day on 18 February. An explosion the same day also ended the life of Kýriel - causing him to plummet to his death from high altitude atop the Stonewrought Dam into the valleys of the Wetlands. He was pronounced dead at 9:25 P.M. in the evening, less than two hours after the killing of his wife. His funeral was held on the northern slopes of Alterac one week later on the 25th of February. Notable speakers included Nelany Faersong, Zaria R. Blackmoore, and Elestri Douglas, who read a letter Kýriel had written prior to his death. He was buried in Kent hours later next to his wife. Jezebel Grimshaw recited the will that was left, which was as follows: # Kýriel bequeaths all of his personal belongings, fortune, and holdings to his wife Alys Vyrond Disario. In the event of her death, the following separation of assets fifteen ways will be as follows: # Fifty percent of his personal fortune, amassing one point one million gold pieces as of the present date, will be bequeathed to son Luther Disario and family # Twenty-five percent of the remaining personal fortune will be bequeathed to the Brotherhood of Clemency for operating expenditures in however they deem fit # Ten percent of the remaining personal fortune will be bequeathed to the Citrine Eagle for operating expenditures in however they deem fit # The final fifteen percent of the remaining personal fortune will be distributed evenly to revitalization efforts in Alterac City, Talongrab, and Stormwind City # His personal residency in Alterac will be donated to the city of Talongrab # The majority of personal belongings will be given to son Luther Disario, except for the following items: # Mashone, the Ashtone Core pet of the deceased, will be given to the DeBrays for guardianship # The headband, cloak, ring and pastoral staff of the deceased’s bishop habit will be given to Elestri Douglas # Verdancio, the Green Proto-Drake pet of the deceased, will be given to Lord Cardinal Popohnia Crystalrose for guardianship # All of the books, texts, and related documents in ownership of the deceased regarding the Church will be distributed to Lona Triton, Jezebel DeBray, and the library of Northshire evenly # )]]Personal membership to the Stormwind Birdwatchers’ Club of the deceased to be given to Lord Toderick Stoneward # Ownership of the Museum of Modern Alteraci History and Heritage to be bequeathed to Zaria Blackmoore # All personal paintings of the deceased will be bequeathed to Nelany Faersong # A personal spyglass made of gold to be bequeathed to An’lyen Rosefeather, as well as a single bar of soap. Kýriel was survived by his son, Luther; his daughter-in-law, Joy; and his grandson Athol II. His son had a second son, Aedan, two months after Kýriel's funeral. Extended Family Kýriel is the son of Agatha of the Seven Storms and Lieutenant Athol Disario I, 14th Viscount of House Disario, and second child of them altogether after his elder sister Victoria. Athol had a niece from his younger brother, named Jilliana, who married pirate Elbadarius Topple IV. They would have a son, Apoko Senn (born Elbadarius Topple V). Apoko became a noted member of SI:7 as early as eighteen years old, and he later married male Stormwind City Watch captain Damionn Taxel prior to their divorce. Apoko later married Vina Winemaker, before divorcing her as well. He was a member of Shadowtalon Company and resides in Stormwind City. Victoria is two years older than Kýriel, and would later marry Dwarf baker James Landor after having their son, Henry, out of wedlock which resulted in her expulsion from Northshire Abbey and move to Lordaeron. Kýriel had two children from his marriage to human Alys Vyrond: * '''Synnove Disario' -- born 14 December in year -24 (568 K.C.) in Stormwind City, died shortly before the end of the First War at the age of 28 in year 4 (596 K.C.). * Commander Luther Disario -- born 15 April in year 5 (597 K.C.) in Alterac City, named after heroic paladin Uther the Lightbringer and former Archbishop Landren I. He is a high-ranking officer Stormwind Army. Following more than three years in the Krasarang Wilds region of Pandaria, Luther was promoted to Commander. Synnove would have no children, instead focusing on her studies with Arcane Magic. Luther, however, dated and married human Joy Buth (b. 602 K.C.). Shortly before his leave for Pandaria, they had their first child - a boy. They welcomed their second son, Aedan, almost four years later. grandchildren from Luther * Athol Disario II -- born 17 August in year 29 (621 K.C.) in Stormwind City. * Aedan Disario -- born 29 April in year 33 (625 K.C.) in Stormwind City. Kýriel is a distant relative of Karandra Fordring, wife of famed Tirion Fordring, who would later become a friend and ally. His godfather was Douglas Aran, a distant cousin of Nielas Aran, who fathered sorcerer Medivh. .]] Bibliography Kýriel has a number of published works attributed to him throughout the course of several decades, mainly religious works surrounding document theses on the Holy Light and its surrounding Church. A short collection of fictionalized tales were also published in year 28. Kýriel is currently assessing a novel written for the life of his daughter, Synnove, who died during the First War. Nonfiction Works * A Memory of the Truth - biographical analysis of Northshire Abbey, written and published in year -3. This was his first novel. * The Year of Question - a biography of his life during years 3, 4, and 5 during the fall of Stormwind City during the First War and subsequent move to Lordaeron City. Much of the novel is devoted towards Kýriel's strained relationship with the Holy Light for the period following the death of his daughter, Synnove, and birth of his son. It was published in year 6. * Faol's Conviction ''- biography of Archbishop Alonsus Faol, initially written in year 20. The book would not be published until several years later following the Third War. * ''Codex Strife - ''political novel written about Arthas Menethil, published in year 21. Much of this novel was written during the Second War. * ''The Crucifixion of the Gilneas Empire ''- biographical analysis of Archbishop Landren I's relationship with the Kingdom of Gilneas during King Mortimer Greymane I's reign, written and published in year 31. * ''Synnove ''- a biographical novel of Kýriel's daughter, Synnove. It was published in year 32. '''Fiction Works' * The Tales of the Legendary Titan - a fictionalized account of the Titan Norgannon, based on accounts of various Dwarf lore. It was published in year 28. Trivia * Kýriel Eleisonne dux Lumine, his officially blessed title, is a reference to numerous sources. The primary of which is the Greek phrase kýrie eleison ''(Κύριε ἐλέησον), which was present in the Greek Orthodox Church and descends from the κύριος, or Kyrios, meaning "lord." The phrase itself transliterates to "lord have mercy." The word Kyrios is used about 740 times in the New Testament, mainly referencing Jesus Christ. The Greek phrase is included in the Tridentine Mass form of the Roman Rite, where it is normally sang by a choir. "dux Lumine" transliterates roughly from Roman Latin to English as "light guide." * Additionally, the character drew inspiration from various sections of Roman lore regarding certain patron saints. The most notable of which includes the ''Litany of St. Ignatius. * His character song was, of course, "Kyrie" - the seventh track of the second album (Welcome to the Real World) ''of 1980's American rock band Mr. Mister. * His natural hair color was black. For many years beginning from his late forties it was primarily grey. At the age of 75, his long foxtail hairstyle once again, unusually, reverted back to his original natural color of black. This was short-lived until the arrival of the Burning Legion, during which it reverted back to a white-grey. * Kýriel was a member of the Stormwind Birdwatchers Club in Stormwind City and had been for 37 years. He received the Stormwind Golden Duck Award at the age of 54, the highest honor of the club. * Kýriel was the only member of his lineage since the inception of his family's noble house to not wield the title of '''Viscount of House Disario'. His father, Athol, was the 14th and last. Kýriel renounced the position early after his father's death due to the onset of the First War and viewed the title as irrelevant, citing the factor that the family had not taken an active role in Stormwind politics since well beyond his great-grandfather's birth. * He had a sweet tooth for chocolate. His favorite drink is a general liquor of mead. * Kýriel never developed an affinity for Arcane Magic in his lifetime, despite being the son of Agatha. His daughter Synnove, however, exhibited strong talent and remained convicted to her studies until her death at age 30. * Had been a noted shopper of fine clothing. Most of his attire was developed and created by Dalaran-born Goblin fashion designer Kimchay Verdoon. He also used Gnome-created shampoo for his big hairstyle. * He had been married to Alys for 57 years. * Kýriel was commonly followed by Mashone, a floating white Ashtone Core. * His personal motto, and usual epigraph in his published works, "Lumen unum in essentia" is Roman Latin and roughly transliterates to "Light in one essence." * He maintained citizenship in both Stormwind City and Alterac. * Kýriel was the second-oldest member of the Council of Bishops during his tenure, and the eldest of any with a non-elongated lifespan. Offices Notes This section is out of context/character (OOC) for character lore. * The timeline for Kýriel's life was based on a number of different sources, which have conflicting year dates regarding the present area. The included King's Calendar, the WoWWiki Timeline, and the WoWpedia Timeline. The latter of which states the current KC year is 624 at the beginning of Legion (and thus for convenience purposes primarily goes off this time), so dates may differ from other pages on this site. * Most of the characters throughout his life were entirely fictional for lore purposes only, i.e. Alys Vyrond, and are not real players. Characters such as Popohnia Fitzerhernn and Latarian Cotillard however are real people. * The House of Disario was fictional, as are all houses by in-game roleplay, but existed prior to the time of the House of Nobles structure under Erich Gottfried Manstein. Therefore, this house does not correlate with their current archives. * As stated in the Trivia section as well, and the in line with the roleplayed Church of the Holy Light lore, the faith of the character is primarily Roman Catholic Church-based. More info on the ''kýrie eleison ''phrase can be found here. Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Priors Category:Bishops Category:Pariah Legion Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Argent Crusade Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Lightwardens Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Argent Dawn Category:Council of Bishops Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian